


KINKTOBER 2019 Day Twenty Three- Hypnosis/Mind Control

by cherrycolanight



Series: KINKTOBER 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Chair Bondage, Dubious Consent, Galra Empire, Hypnotism, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycolanight/pseuds/cherrycolanight
Summary: Hi there!Sorry I haven't been keeping track, I got sick and decided it would be better if I just choose the days in which I write works to help me recover. However, I have been waiting to do this one for a while and put my heart and soul into it so I hope you enjoy!"Nerves emerged within both of them as they headed for the doors of the brand new training room. As soon as the words ‘new Galra technology’ flooded into their ears, they knew it couldn’t be good. Earlier that day while preparing for training the two had tried to figure out what the new tech could be but nothing they came up with could ever live up to what the real thing actually was. Now the nerves were setting in awfully deep when Lance’s hand reached for the door and opened it."





	KINKTOBER 2019 Day Twenty Three- Hypnosis/Mind Control

Day 23- Hypnosis/Mind Control  
Keith / Lance  
Voltron Legendary Defenders

Nerves emerged within both of them as they headed for the doors of the brand new training room. As soon as the words ‘new Galra technology’ flooded into their ears, they knew it couldn’t be good. Earlier that day while preparing for training the two had tried to figure out what the new tech could be but nothing they came up with could ever live up to what the real thing actually was. Now the nerves were setting in awfully deep when Lance’s hand reached for the door and opened it.

When Keith and Lance entered the training room and the doors shut, they were plunged into the dark with only a huge screen and two chairs in front of them. An illuminated sign caught their attention on the wall next to them; they could see that it gave some background information on the test they were about to undergo:

‘In order to keep updated and aware of Galran techniques of battle we must conduct new tests and training regarding recently discovered information on them. Today’s training programme is based on this information we have found.   
Most of your experience today will rely on your own consciousness as you will be connected to the machine as shown in front of you. This essentially means that you will be able to stop the training at any time if you desire to.   
Now, if you are ready to begin your training please sit in the seats below the screen and place the electric pads at your temples.’ 

After staring at the sign for a few moments and gulping, Keith was the first to move. He took Lance’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile, nodding his head for them to move. The two shuffled towards the thick metal chairs and sat down. Lance sat on the left and Keith on the right. Some comfort set in when they found that they weren’t too far away from each other- close enough to still tightly intertwine their hands even. 

Taking a deep breath, the two attached the electric pads to their temples and saw the light of the huge screen in front of them illuminate their faces. Their calm was soon abruptly interrupted when metal cuffs sprung from the arms and legs of the chairs and tightly wrapped themselves around the boys’ limbs. The shock caused them to struggle and squirm until a robotic voice emerged from the screen’s speakers and made them freeze in fear. It wasn’t clear to them at that moment how much trouble they would be in if this was a real situation. 

“Keith Kogane and Lance Mcclain. Welcome to the programme. We have been waiting for you for a very long time.” The voice began, in monotone. The screen stayed a dark purple colour but a low buzzing was simmering and vibrating through the wires on their heads, causing the two boys to relax a little from wriggling around. 

It was like Keith could predict what was about to happen. Everything was lining up in front of him- the electric vibrations, the giant screen, the binds. Before he could turn to warn Lance, it started all at once. The voice didn’t even have to say anything. The binaural sounds and vibrations got louder and heavier, clearly clouding Lance’s brain already from the glaze glossing his eyes. Keith distracted himself from it by trying to yell for the blue paladin to snap out of it but it was obvious to see that he was in too deep from just the sound. 

The red paladin decided Lance was too far-gone to think about breaking out and turned his attention to distracting his own brain from the mind-melting vibrations. He could just about manage it by chewing on his lip, closing his eyes and tapping what was free of his foot onto the ground which covered the sound slightly. It got harder, however, when the screen warped into a purple and black spiral. The colour change from behind Keith’s eyelids shocked him and accidentally made them snap open. He was immediately taken into it, even if he was convinced that he was putting up an effective fight- his subconscious mind had already been taken prisoner. Still, he sat there, trying to think of other things and resisting whilst staring deep into the spiral.

Lance couldn’t even see Keith anymore. Something was so enticing about the spiral and binaural sounds weaving themselves into his brain which made him want to plunge into it. He loved the way that they rendered his mind completely melted and susceptible to be moulded into whatever the voice wanted it to be. He even started to feel slight arousal creeping up on him from his legs being bound spread apart and from the hazy, helpless feeling flooding throughout his body. How could this be training? What was he even nervous about before? Lance couldn’t understand how something so warm could be used against them. He didn’t want to escape the mindless haze he was floating in and let the heat in his groin rise with time.

Even when the voice began to communicate with the two bound boys once again, Keith held a strong grip on his mind and resisted the induction- or that was rather what he thought was happening. He knew the whole thing was a ploy that the Galra were using against them and that’s why he was adamant that the hypnosis wasn’t going to catch him out. That’s why despite not being able to take his eyes (which’s lids were starting to get unbelievable heavily at this point) off the swallowing spiral and despite the voice being the only thing he could hear at this time, Keith was absolutely sure it was having no effect on him. Of course, he could have moved and broke out of it if he wanted to- he definitely knew that- but he wanted to let it continue. Definitely because he wanted a training challenge. Definitely not because it was starting to feel too good to put up his defences. Definitely not. Even though Keith too could feel his cock swell in arousal against the confinement of his tight jeans, he definitely was NOT feeling the effects- no way. He was sure in his mind that everything was going well for him and that he wasn’t going into trance. 

“Stare deep into the spiral. You can feel it consume your every thought and make your whole body numb. Each of my words to you, now, is the entire truth and you will find that you will not be able to focus on anything else.” The voice echoed in both of their minds. 

Lance was already completely vulnerable, open and aroused- awaiting command. He didn’t notice the red paladin next to him. Keith was squirming around trying desperately to fight against his throbbing cock and trying to resist the voice’s influence. His mind was torn. He wanted more than anything else to delve into its control, to let his every limb be moved in order to what it wanted because he knew that it would feel unbearably good but he knew that the point of the exercise was to fight back and show that they were stronger. Keith also wanted to check up on his dazed sharpshooter in the seat next to him who had dropped his hold on his hand but he just couldn’t take his eyes off of the spiral. He had almost mustered the strength to turn his head before the voice emerged once again to utter its commands. 

“I will count down from 5 to 1. When I reach 1, you will be deep under Galran control. You will no longer be able to complete any actions without my command. You will be in the most blissful trance, not wanting to break free from it.”

The numbers floated smoothly into Lance’s compliant ears and the deeper he let the trance coat him, the harder and more aching his dick became. 5… His breathing became even and his eyes fluttered shut…4…Every one of his limbs became ever so weak and light…3…So sleepy, so turned on…2…He was ready to give himself up entirely to the Galra…1…Lance was empty, aroused and deep under control. There was nothing that could stir him from this state. His throbbing cock was protruding from his jeans and the heat made Lance wish he could give himself release. The control that was cast over him was too much but also not enough- the further he was placed under trance, the more he craved. 

To Keith’s brief flash of luck, he had not quite fallen under the spell and was still in a heated battle with his subconsciousness. He still sat, rooted in place, trying to break free from the mental grip. This luck ran out fast when he failed to notice what was about to happen to him. While he was trying to stay sane, the voice had already begun to give the subservient Lance orders and had let the blue paladin’s binds off. 

“It seems like we have a rioter. Be a good Galran slave and help me turn him into a beautiful compliant puppet like you. Show him how good it feels to be controlled by Galra.” The voice ordered. 

Lance stumbled from out of his seat, hardly able to walk from how erect he was and made his way over to Keith. He saw the red paladin jump from him suddenly appearing in his eyeline and it made him slur out a giggle. The voice had started to transmit commands through the wires connected to Lance now. His body trembled with arousal when he complied with them. 

Keith felt Lance’s fumbling hands reach into his jeans and he drew back a sharp intake of breath. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. There was no way in hell he could resist the hypnosis if Lance was edging him closer to it. Dread started to seep in. Keith was feeling too sickly good anyway and if Lance were to touch him like that it would only make it harder for him. He tried his best to take his eyes away from the spiral but all he could manage was a weak whisper in rebellion.

“L-Lance…Buddy…C’mon…” He croaked out before his voice was cut short. Lance grabbed hold of his dick and pulled it from its fabric cage. He began to stroke it, up and down, to the rhythm of the binaural sounds pulsating through their minds. Lance crouched in between Keith’s spread bound legs and indulged his mouth onto his cock which made the red paladin squeak in pleasure. God fucking damn it. Keith could feel his resistance slowly slip away and turn itself into rhythmic, building arousal. He was so, so drowsy and submissive. Like the sand in an hourglass, with the overwhelming control of the spiral, his body was drained of every ounce and every grain of his struggle and he was left limp and obedient- just like his partner, Lance. 

“Now that you are both ready to accept any and all commands, I would like you to do one more thing to reinforce my hold on you. I want you both to cum for me. Once you cum, you will be completely Galran playthings, willing to do our bidding. It feels good to obey, you want to obey. Don’t you?”

They did. It was all they wanted to do. They didn’t want anything else but to follow orders because it meant they would be sent into a frenzy of endless pleasure. So, Lance took down his jeans and underwear and robotically positioned himself over Keith’s dripping cock. Slowly, he brought his hips down and due to Keith being so wet, he slipped smoothly inside. Immediately, Lance doubled over in overstimulation, burying his head into the crease of Keith’s neck and shoulder. God. It felt incredibly good for the both of them to be played with and manipulated like ragdolls. Every one of their movements sent more pleasure racing through their veins. The rhythmic bucking of Keith’s desperate hips and the ramming of his cock filling Lance to the brim made the two cry out and growl uncontrollably. 

Through their passionate fucking, the voice echoed once again. It was as if, due to the machine being attached to the two’s consciousness, it could sense that they were unbelievably close and that all they needed was a little push over the edge. 

“Once again, I will count down from 5 to 1. When I reach 1, you will both climax and give your free will over to the Galra. I will begin very shortly.”

The wait for the countdown seemed eternal. The two were moving in sync so fast and so desperate, their expressions hazy and tears running from their eyes. When the drop began, relief flooded through their bodies and Keith let a sob fall from his lips. 5…Faster and faster, pleasure was building ever so high…4…Lance’s whines were muffled into Keith’s shoulder as he covered it in drool…3…Keith’s fingers grasped the blue paladin’s brown hair while he pounded relentlessly inside of him…2…They were so close, so unendurably close…1…When the last number hit their ears, the effect was immediate. Lance threw his head back harshly in ecstasy and cried out incredibly shrill- he could feel Keith filling him up, it was too good to bear. Keith thrust his hips one last time brutally and took in a bitter breath before letting a helpless whine erupt from his throat.

The two paladins awoke from trance with Lance draped in Keith’s lap, his limbs weak. Ironically, they remembered everything. But they didn’t exactly regret it, they were just worried about the others finding out. More so the fact that this was one of the first times they had failed a training exercise and Shiro would probably scold the hell out of them. It seemed silly to them now that they had fallen victim to something so easy to break from.

“Well…Uh…” Keith awkwardly stuttered, looking down at the mess they had made. He glanced up at Lance huffing in exhaustion with his head against his shoulder. A smile teased on Keith’s lips, “Leave back to my dorm and pretend we have no idea what happened?”

“You…bet…” Lance giggled through pants. 

Keith gently helped the blue paladin up and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They headed towards the doors to quickly escape the scene with Keith supporting Lance every step of the way.


End file.
